It Happens All The Time
by LittleRedOne
Summary: “Best Friends fall in love Hermione. It happens all the time." Seamus/Ginny


**A/N:** When I first started writing this I meant for it to be a Teddy/Victoire one-shot. It clearly had been changed alot. I went through several pairings before I found one that fit better for it. I think the guy personality just fit Seamus best. My Seamus at least, in my head he's the sweet, flirty guy. I hope you agree.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other than the idea. I can only wish I owned Seamus.

* * *

"Best Friends fall in love Hermione. It happens all the time," Ginny tells her best friend, trying once again to make her see reason.

"And one best friend falls in love with the other with out returned feelings. That happens all the time too," she replies stubbornly.

"Come on Hermione, of course he'll feel the same way."

"I won't believe that and you know it. There's no point in trying to convince me."

"Why won't you just believe it?" Ginny asks frustrated.

"Because it just isn't there. I've analyzed and over analyzed. He's given no sign of anything other than friendly feelings. He has, however, given plenty of signs of liking various other girls," she responds, her tone taking a bitter turn towards the end.

"Listen to me Hermione, you must be missing facts. I'm certain he feels the same way," she persists.

"I told you there's no point in trying to make me believe. Harry just doesn't like me that way. I've looked for any sign and it's just not there."

Ginny sighs and gives up for now. She's got plenty of time to try and convince Hermione of Harry's feelings. She's not really sure how Hermione, brightest witch of her age, hasn't seen it. She herself has seen, on countless occasions, him staring at her with a longing look in his eyes. She sees when he brings a new girl around that he discreetly watches her, hoping for some sort of reaction. He's probably hoping to make her jealous enough to do something about it. Plus he's always doing little things to make her happy. She figures there's just that fine line between friendship and love that Hermione needs a humongous shove over.

He's undoubtingly one of the more attractive boys of school. He holds himself with pride now. He's done being the boy who wanted no attention and wanted no responsibility in the war that had taken place. He had won the war and was proud to have finished it. His parents died trying to fight that monster of a man. He was proud to finish what they were fighting for. His sense of humor had changed immensely since then too; the twins took it upon themselves to loosen him up. He now makes for one of the most sought after boys in the school. The countless girls that flirt with him all the time are driving Hermione mad.

'That's it' Ginny thought after studying silently with Hermione in the library. She started stuffing her things in her bag, ignoring the curious look from her friend until she was all packed up.

"I've had enough studying for tonight Hermione. I'm going to head back to the common room."

"Fine, I'll be along in a bit, I really need to get this essay finished tonight." Perfect, that's just what she was counting on being said.

She quickly exits the library and shuffles towards the Gryffindor common room. She just hopes Harry is in there. She enters and brings her bag up to her dorm before going back down to search for him. And it would figure that he isn't there when she really needed him to be. She spots his friends and heads over there.

"Hey love, you're looking good as always. What can we do for you tonight?" asks Seamus, his eyes taking in her body. Seamus, along with being one of her best friends, is and completely in love with her, happens to be one of Harry's close friends too. He also has this insane idea that she'll one day fall for him. He's right of course, she already has, but that doesn't mean she needs to let him know he's right so soon.

"Where's Harry?"

"You're going to go for my best friend. Ouch," he responds with mock hurt, earning laughs from his friends.

"Now Seamus! I'm in a bit of a rush," she says annoyed.

"Calm down love," he says, casting a glance to his friends and smirking. "I'm not entirely sure where he is, but I'd be more than happy to help you look."

"You know don't you? You just want an excuse to tag-along."

"Pretty much love."

"Don't call me love," she says before turning to another boy who she knows would tell her. "Neville, where is he?"

"Sorry Ginny," he says looking to Seamus. "He was gone when I got back. I've no idea." With a quick glance around at the rest of them she sighs in defeat. None of them would tell her if Seamus had intentions of going with her. She's not entirely sure how she can manage to even be best friends with him when every other thing out of his mouth is one more of his clever way to hit on her.

"Fine Shay. Let's go."

"Brilliant love!" he says jumping up. "See you guys later." He leads me out of the portrait hole, not talking until it's shut behind us. "Did you really need to see Harry love? Or did you just want some time alone with me?"

"Oh gee, you've got me all figured out," she says sarcastically.

"I do tend to be a genius some times," he says in a haughty manner.

"Right. Where is he then?"

"What do you need to see him for?"

"Hermione."

"What about her? She couldn't see him herself?"

"That's not really important."

"I'll just find out when we get there, love," he says placing his arm around her shoulders. "You might as well tell me now."

"You won't find out. I'll make sure Harry tells you to go away," she says shrugging off his arm.

"He wouldn't," he says confidently.

"And why exactly wouldn't he?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"He wouldn't want to make me mad."

"It's not really your business to listen in on."

"It's not about that love," he says with a grin.

"What about then?"

"Simple. He's my best mate. He wouldn't send me off so he can be alone with you."

"Oh please. What can happen when he's alone with me?"

"It doesn't matter if something would happen or not. What matters is that you aren't my girlfriend and for all we know you could be trying to get with him. He wouldn't put himself in that situation because he wouldn't want to make me angry by either upsetting you or getting with you."

"You think I like Harry?" she asks laughing wildly.

"No," he says simply. He doesn't talk again until her laughter calms down. "I don't think you like Harry, it's just the kind of friends we are."

"Well if I promise nothing like that will occur can you leave us alone?"

"Won't happen."

"What will it take for you to leave me alone with him?"

"Be my girlfriend of course."

"What else can I do?"

"Nothing."

"Are you serious? That's the only way you'll leave me alone with him? Even if it's only for five bloody minutes?"

"Yes," he grins. She contemplates her options. She can be his girlfriend and talk to Harry alone. She can talk to Harry with him there. Or she can just turn back now. Great.

"I guess you'll be listening in then."

"Oh come on!"

"What? That's what you wanted in the first place."

"I'd much rather you're my girlfriend though," he says grumpily.

"Why are you so insistent on me? When have I given you any inclination that you'll get anywhere?" It was in that minute, with that statement, that she realized what a hypocrite she was. She's constantly telling Hermione to act on her feelings. She's always say that she's sure he returns the feelings so just go for it. And here she is, with the boy she herself has fallen for, pretending not to be interested when she knows full well that he returns the feelings. Seeing an unknown humor in the situation she bursts out laughing right away.

"Well I'm so glad you find this amusing," Seamus says in the same grumpy voice.

"No, not amusing," she gasps out, "hilarious!"

"You don't really need to laugh at me," he says angrily. "How do you think I feel right now? The whole damn school knows I'm in love with you and you're sitting here laughing at me for trying to do something about it." She quickly sobers at his anger.

"Seamus…"

"Just forget it Ginny," he says turning away from her and heading back towards the common room. Okay, maybe the laughing was too much. She couldn't help it though. Her hypocrisy of the situation was just too much for her. How was she going to fix this?

"Wait!" she called after him.

"No Ginny, I'm so bloody tired of waiting for you."

She's really screwed up this time. Making a split second decision she runs up to him and shoves him full force into the wall, her hands gripping at the front of his robes.

"What are you doing?" he manages to ask through his shock.

"I told you to wait," she says with surprising fierceness.

He stares at her curiously as she seemingly makes a decision in her head. The next thing he knows her lips are on his. If he thought he was shocked at being slammed into the wall, he was sorely mistaken. This, well, this is him shocked. He doesn't respond, he just stands there pinned to the wall by the girl he loves, being kissed by the girl he loves, and does nothing.

She pulls away and looks at him. He hadn't responded to her and she's not too sure if this was a good idea anymore. One look at his face though and she knows it was. He doesn't look angry, more confused. He's standing stock-still and not even looking at her, he's staring straight ahead, it's as if he were hit with a body-bind. She laughs softly and that seems to draw him out of his motionless state.

"What just happened?" he asks slowly.

"Nothing," she says innocently.

"Did you just kiss me?"

"Oh that, yes, I did."

"Why?"

"You weren't going to wait for me," she says nonchalantly. "It seemed logical."

"So, if I don't wait for you ever again will you kiss me each time?" he asks coming back into his own personality.

"I don't think so."

"Why not? I think it was effective this time. I'm waiting for you now."

"Yes, but I won't need to ask you to wait for me anymore," she says with a smile.

"And why's that?"

"Because a boy always waits for his girlfriend. It's only polite," she's full out grinning now.

"Wait, does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" he asks hopefully.

"Yeah Shay, I reckon it does." He eagerly leans down to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. After a minute he pulls back though.

"You aren't just agreeing to this so I'll leave you alone with Harry from now on right?" he asks uncertainly.

"No Seamus. I'm doing this because I've been a hypocrite for too long."

"Okay," he says leaning back to kiss her before stopping again. "Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" She laughs.

"I'm always giving Hermione a hard time about not telling someone she loves him when I'm certain he returns the feelings. And here I was, not telling you I loved you when I'm certain you return the feelings."

"Love?" he asks in awe. "You love me."

"Yeah Seamus, I think it's safe to say I do and have."

"Blimey. I love you too Ginny."

"Oh I know Seamus. The whole damn school knows," she says, repeating his words from earlier. He grins and kisses her again. When they finally pull away this time he remembers why they were out in the hall anyway. "Does Hermione love Harry?"

"What?"

"You said she loves someone and wouldn't tell him even though you know he loves her too. And you said you needed to talk to Harry about Hermione."

"Oh…well yes, she does. I actually was working on going to talk him into doing something about it."

"I'm correct to think he loves her right?"

"Correct would be a severe understatement love," he chuckles.

"Great! Let's go find Harry then! I just knew he loved her."

"How were you so certain? He tried hard to make sure no one would know."

"Best Friends fall in love Seamus. It happens all the time" she grins.


End file.
